One type of package includes a recessed plastic body with a flanges around the top of the recess opening and a resilient cover whose rearward portion is heat sealed to the flanges. The front of the cover is bendable upward to gain access to the recess, and is intended to snap back flat against the front of the flanges when released. Articles can be placed in the recess and retrieved when the cover is bent up.
Applicant has constructed packages of this type with the cover sheets heat sealed to the rear flanges, and to opposite sides of the side flange at locations a small distance forward of the rear. The front cover portions of some of the containers tended to remain closed, while those of other containers tended to lie somewhat open, i.e., away from the front of the body flanges. For articles relatively large compared to the recess, slightly open covers did not present a substantial problem, although they detracted from a neat appearance. For the packaging of articles of relatively small size compared to the container, the slightly open cover can present a problem. A low-cost container of the type which includes a resilient sheet-like cover that snaps back after the front has been bent up, wherein the front tended to remain tightly closed, would be of considerable value.